


Shared Space

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [4]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Canon Character of Color, M/M, Male Character of Color, Moving In Together, Podfic Available, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third time Dorian complains about needing a better place to live, needing his own space away from the MXs, John gives in and offers him his spare bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Space

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/593598.html?thread=82872510#t82872510) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Now with [a podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10984287) by wingedwords!

The third time Dorian complains about needing a better place to live, needing his own space away from the MXs, John gives in and offers him his spare bedroom.

He brushes it off by saying there's more than enough space and he's tired of Dorian complaining, and it's true. The place has felt too large and lonely ever since Anna... well, ever since he came back to an empty home. And he could go on for hours about how annoying Dorian is when he gets stubborn about something. So the little white lie, not really true but not really false, feels plausible and strong enough to stand up to the scrutiny he gets from Maldonado when he makes the request.

Mostly, though, he just doesn't want to admit that he's looking forward to having Dorian in his space, to seeing him before work every morning and after work every evening. The list of people John actually wants to spend time with is a short one, and Dorian has somehow wormed his way to the top just by being. It’s frustrating and confusing, but he’s used to burying and ignoring his feelings without examining them too closely.

"John, thank you again for the room," Dorian says, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

John just grunts, concentrating on the scrambled eggs he's making for dinner, one of the only things he knows how to cook. He'd rather go out for noodles, but they did that for lunch and he just knows Dorian is going to gripe about his diet again if he eats anymore noodles today.

“Would you like to watch a movie together while you eat dinner?” Dorian asks after a few minutes of watching him.

The question catches him off guard, something so simple and seemingly insignificant, but something he hasn’t done with anyone since Anna. It’s a friendly, domestic gesture, and he suddenly wants it more than anything. He clears his throat, hoping Dorian didn’t notice how much he was affected. “Sure,” he says after another moment. “You can even pick the movie.”

The smile he gets is huge and happy, and he can feel an answering one pulling at the corners of his mouth. He turns away before he does something embarrassing, but he thinks he’s figured it out. This right here is what makes him glad he finally gave in and let Dorian move into his house.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Shared Space by reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984287) by [wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)




End file.
